Slipped Away
by LunarRoses
Summary: Chapter Three will be updated on Feb 10,2005 hopefully sooner! sorry for delays but finals week is evil!rnA story about after eppie 30. Stuff that happens and how they meet again.
1. Chapter One

Slipped Away

LunaBlade

rating-pg-13

disclaimer- I do not own the song 'slipped away' by avril lavigne or Wolf's Rain

WARNING- Very angst filled, tear jerker, I warned you no flames please

Chapter One

Part One

_Na na _

_na na na na na_

The day he died, so did I. When we found him, it was too painful to even fathom. They went on and they understood, I don't think that they really did but it didn't matter. I was with him and now I could tell him what I had wanted to for so long. After you died I lost my will to go on this stupid quest for paradise, but I knew that you would be there when we reached it so I kept going. For a while I tried to banish it but that hurt worse, so I survived by opening up instead of closing up and I told you the truth of everything.

_I miss you_

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

I know that he's in paradise, I believe that it's true. And if it isn't then the Gods created it for him when he died, because he deserved it. For a long time I couldn't figure out why he had been torn from us, from me. I can still remember that blank expression on your face and how cold you were. It haunts me

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

Then I realized it. This world didn't deserve him, he was too good for it. This shit hole was even worse compared to him. He was light and the world was dark. Sometimes now as I am walking I can hear him whispering to me, telling me crazy things, telling me that he would meet us in paradise. I wouldn't tell anyone they would think that I was going crazy with depression. For all I know I am hearing things that aren't there...but this is different, I _know _he's there. I feel him and he comforts me.

_The day you slipped away_

_was the day_

_I found it wont be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again _

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

I had a vision of you while I was walking to catch up with the others, you didn't die and you and I went off and found paradise. It was criminal that I had to hear the screaming and leave you again. And as I jumped up the mountain, I could hear you crying.

_The day you slipped away_

_was the day_

_I found it wont be the same_

_Oh_

For a while I couldn't figure out why I had heard you crying. Then I reached the top of the damned mountain. And found Hige and Blue. Putting him down was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I sent him to be with you and was almost jealous of him. Cheza's scream echoed in my ears and I ran on.

_I've had my wake up_

_Wont you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by._

Now as the blood leaves my body I look back at what just happened, it was all kinda fuzzy. Darcia..the damn rock..Cheza...Kiba....I told him to go. Because I know that I am dying. There's only two things I have to do and then I can go. For Hige; "Let's meet again...next time..in paradise"

For Toboe; With the last bit of my strength, I howled to him and somewhere deep in me, he howled too.

_Now your gone _

_Now your gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now your gone_

_Now your gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_was the day_

_I found it wont be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na _

_na na na na na _

_I miss you_

3rd Prsn POV

"Tsume!"

Tsume shook his head and looked around, groaning softly he stood up. His small gang looked back at him, worried expressions on their faces.

"Tsume you were having another nightmare!" Kado said worriedly.

"No, I'm just a rough sleeper that's all," Tsume replied standing up to stretch, he cracked his neck loudly and Kado wrinkled her nose, he did it again just to spite her.

He left the apartment building and jumped onto his red motorcycle, grinning as in started. He took off the rain falling as he wove through traffic. He ran a red light and turned a sharp corner into an alley almost hitting someone.

"Hey! Watch where your going pal!"

Tsume slammed on the brakes and turned around, he knew that voice.

"Hige?"

Chapter One

Part Two

Toboe walked down the street sheltering his new kitten on the inside of his jacket. It was colder today than it was the day before, but it didn't really bother him. He came up on the abandoned apartment building that he called home. Walking in he took the steps up to the third floor and then walked into a room at the end of the hall. No one else lived here because it wasn't suitable for anyone else. The room was a ten by eleven square, no bathroom or kitchen, no running water or thermostat, but he liked it that way. Toboe walked over the old sofa that was covered in old clothes and random old blankets and pillows and set down the kitten. In the other corner there was a large bowl that was by the window, a crude rectangular shaped hole in the wall about three feet off the ground, when he placed a piece of pipe in the mechanism he created, rain water would fall into the bowl.

He smiled at the tree that gave him his means of life, apples in the fall and spring, and squirrels all year round, he didn't really like squirrels, but he made due with what he had, sometimes, when he was hunting at night he would find rats in the alleys, he brought those back to the kittens he saved, mostly alive to teach them to hunt for themselves. For himself he would go to Central Park and find rabbits or gophers, and anything else that was there.

He grinned agian, he would go hunting tonight, but for a differnt reason, this kitten was still young, he would have to go to the park and get one of the cats he had raised to watch out for her.

But also to steal, he hated to do it, but sometimes he had to. Winter was comming and the few blankets he had wouldn't be enough, he would have to make them into curtians to keep out the freezing cold wind, he didn't really need them, but while raizing the kitten's he stayed in human form, even though they knew full well he was a wolf. Through his illusion he could still get cold, so the blankets he had to take.

Chapter One

Part Three

Hige spun around at the sound of his name being called and gasped at the sight he beheld. Stuned speachless he stared at Tsume, who had ripped his helmet off and was staring at him with the same bewildered look on his face. Hige watched as Tsume walked towards him then stopped about two yards away and survied him. They stared at each other for a moment longer before, through unspoken agreement, Tsume reached out moved some fabric away from the side of Hige's neck. There above his collar bone was a scar in the outline of Tsume's mouth. Tsume's hand lingered there on that spot for a moment before he quickly retracted it.

"I missed you Tsume," Hige whispered.

"I missed you to," Tsume replied then quickly added,"Porky."

Hige just sighed and then laughed. Tsume's face went suddenly serious and he looked Hige right in the eye.

"Do you know where.." he broke off he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentance.

"I can tell you where to find Kiba and Cheza, and Blue stayes with me, but if your looking for Toboe, your on your own, even Cheza doesn't know where he is," Hige replied to his unfinished question.

Tsume nodded and turned to face his bike with a grin he got on it and reved the engine.

"Meet me in Central Park at moon rise, bring Kiba, Blue and Cheza."


	2. Chapter Two

Slipped Away

**WARNING:THIS CHAPTERS RATING HAS BEEN UPPED TO R FOR IMPLIED RAPE!!!**

The next chapter will be returned to pg-13 I have given warning, please do not kill me...

disclaimer-I do not own

Chapter Two

Part One

Toboe walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. It was a trait he had picked up from someone he used to know, he knew the face, but the name and how he knew him constantly avoided him. He sighed and continued down the street, he was tired, the clock in the square read 9:46 p.m., and it would soon be moon rise. He turned down an alley that would lead him to 'Roses Fabric Center' he hated taking from the woman, but it was the only place in town that didn't have a video recorder, and he didn't want to end up in jail.

He heard someone behind him and stopped, the fur raising on the back of his neck. He growled softly and slowly turned around. And he realized later, that had been his mistake. A metal object collided with his head. Toboe staggered forewords and fell to the ground fighting to stay conscious. He reached behind him and touched his head gingerly, he felt blood. He sniffed the

air, his attackers were human, and he fought to keep up his illusion. The last thing he needed was for there to be rumors of wolves in the city.

"I get this one you got the last five!"

Toboe shuddered, he crawled foreword stumbling blinking to try and piece together an escape through blurry double vision. He fought nausea as it crept up into the back of his throat and his head danced painfully in his skull.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere," another voice said, the arms that wrapped around him and pulled him back setting him against the wall were strangely gentle, not rough or violent as he had expected. A thought worked it's way into his confused mind, he wasn't being gentle, he had been testing him, seeing how much strength he had left. And Toboe knew that by the way he had hung limply and held tightly to the arms that lifted him, he had just given them exactly what they wanted, they knew that he was a weak invalid.

"Look, Yuji, are we going to this or not?" the first voice asked, he sounded irritated, and anxious.

"By all means help yourself, Hiroshi," Yuji replied, he was right in front of Toboe, crouched down doing something, his vision was to blurred to figure out what, "We'll both get what we want eventually and I can wait."

Toboe was grabbed by a rough hand and shoved onto his stomach, he whimpered and tried to fight, but his arms wouldn't move. Was he paralyzed? The frightening thought quickly left when he felt a rough material rub against his wrists, he wasn't paralyzed, he was tied. While he was dazed leaning against the wall his hands had been bound, now they stretched out aqwardly in front of him, he drew them in and rested his head on them, fighting tears at the pain that stabbed through him.

Only an hour later after Toboe had pulled on his clothes, or at least, what was left of them and had laid himself up in a corner did something occur to him. The nameless face hovered infant of him. It danced on his closed eyelids, the slight smile that was more a smirk. A built body, the man was strong, and he cared for him. Toboe screamed for his dark angel, who that would be kicked out of heaven, and not admitted to hell for fear he would take over. Toboe could tell, this person had cared for him greatly. Like a ton of bricks his tired mind pieced name with face and he screamed to the moon, in a desperate plea for some salvation from the hell that was threatening to consume him.

"TSUME!!!"

Chapter Two

Part Two

Tsume coasted down the quiet streets looking around and occasionally sniffing the air. He had found Toboe's scent at an abandoned apartment building a couple of miles back, it reminded him of the place where he used to stay. Something about all of this didn't feel right to Tsume. Toboe wandering around at 10:46 p.m.? It didn't make sense. And his instincts screamed at him that there was defiantly something wrong. He could feel in the air.

"TSUME!!!"

Tsume went cold, he was off the bike and running flat out towards the scream before his mind could piece any of it together. But the extra's didn't matter, getting to Toboe mattered. He rounded the corner and gagged at the sight. Blood and tears mixed on the pups face each replacing the other in a mixed picture of a grotesque mask. He was curled up in the corner of the alley looking half dazed with happiness. Tsume ran to him dropping to his knee's. The smell of semen was strong everywhere, and the scent of humans. Tsume shuddered and brushed a few strands of hair out of Toboe's face.

"I guess I don't have to ask where it hurts," Tsume said dryly.

"I felt something rip," Toboe whispered, his voice sounding like someone trying to talk after their throat had been rubbed with a piece of sandpaper.

'I can imagine,' Tsume thought, 'That's all muscle, something, if not several something's ripped, but I can't do anything to help him there, his body will just have to heal it.

"Come on pup, let's get you out of here," Tsume whispered gently.

"Okay," Toboe replied before slipping into unconsciousness.

Chapter Two

Part Three

Tsume walked with the pup nestled gently in his arms and walked with light steps back towards his bike. He mounted it and laid his pup in his lap, holding his pup with one hand and the steering wheel with the other. He drove around the red light zone, on his way back towards his gangs hang out. All he would have to do is get his pup up to his room before anyone could see them, lock the door and then use the window as an escape to find his pup more clothes. He glanced almost lovingly down at his sleeping pup, and went to turn towards the river. Then changed his mind, his pup could take a shower at the apartment building. The river was freezing, and then for Tsume to drive him all the way back while he was wet, would make his pup sick.

Tsume stopped his thoughts short, in his entire mental plan he had referred to Toboe as 'his pup'. He shook his head, but decided the nickname could stay, but only in his head.

Once he reached the apartment he was relived to find that all the lights were off. He parked his motorcycle in the car port and silent as a wraith stowed away to his bed room. He laid the bloody Toboe on his bed and then locked his door. Walking into the bathroom he turned the tub faucet on and put the plug into the tub. He adjusted the water so that it would be comfortably warm and then walked back into his room. Walking over to his pup he gently pried the now blood soaked clothing from Toboe's body. He gently set his pup into the warm water and grabbing a wash cloth, began to blot the blood away. A few minutes later the water was the color of blood and Toboe was relatively clean. Tsume drained the water and then filled it again, throwing the blood soaked wash cloth into the garbage. An echoing _ploosh_ noise sounding as the wash cloth's weight made the trash can linner fall into the trash can. He looked back at Toboe's face and was surprised to find that he was awake and looking at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Tsume why are your hands all bloody? And whe-" he stopped and blinked as everything hit him, hard, as he remembered. He flung his wet body into Tsume's chest and cried. Tsume gently rubbed the back of Toboe's head feeling the lump that presided there. He pulled Toboe from the shower and wrapped him in a towel.

"When your done drying off, you can wear this, Kado got it for me a year back, I've never used it. I'll go into town in a minute and get you something to wear, in the meantime get some rest, you'll need it."

"Tsume..."

"What is it pup?"

Toboe's face lit up a bit at the nickname and then he continued, "Don't tell anyone, please?"

"I promise I wont," Tsume replied then he turned and walked back into his room.

Chapter Two

Part Four

Toboe quickly dried his very bruised body off. Almost every inch of him bellow his neck was purple and yellow. He looked at himself in the mirror and a few tears slid down his cheeks. He pulled the fluffy black bathrobe around his shoulders and grinned. Tsume's smell was all over it, he had lied when he said he never wore it.

Toboe walked back into Tsume's room, or what he assumed was Tsume's room since his smell was so strong in it. And walked over to the bed that was a mattress covered in what seemed to be hundreds of felt blankers that had been shoved in the corner. He curled up on it reveling in Tsume's scent as it completely surrounded him. With a small smile on his face, despite everything that had happened, Toboe fell into an deep sleep.

Chapter Two

Part Five

"Well then where is he?"

Tsume sighed, he was trying to explain to Hige, Kiba, Blue, and Cheza where Toboe was without breaking his promise. It was proving to be very difficult.

"Look I found the kid wandering around on the street, he was exhausted. So I took him back to my place and put him to bed," Tsume said feigning exasperation.

"Fine then," Hige replied looking stressed, "Can you go get him?"

"No," Tsume replied thinking fast, "I cannot go get him, I'll bring him here in three days, I need to catch up with him."

Kiba nodded, "We understand."

_No you really don't but whatever will get you to shut the fuck up works for me_, Tsume thought and turned running back towards his apartment sincerely hoping that his pup would be able to face the world in three days, knowing his heart that he would never truly be ready.


End file.
